Ginny's Mistakes
by voyagerfan2004
Summary: I really stink at this, but here it goes. Draco is really depressed so in turn, mopes in his own self pity, Ginny stumbles across him in the library.


Okay people, this is my first real fan fiction, well actually I have a talk show, but that's not a story, anyways, please be kind. I know that this story sucks and is totally the opposite of original, but I'm trying. Also, I don't have much talent for writing, so I probably won't write anymore of this story, unless inspiration hits me by some act of God or people really like it. (Honestly, I think God will strike me down before anyone actually enjoys my writing, but that doesn't matter, I enjoy writing when I get a good idea)  
  
Summery: I really stink at this, but here it goes. Draco is totally out of character and mopes in his own self pity, Ginny stumbles across him in the library. Yep, that's about it. Sad, isn't it?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, absolutely nothing. But I wish I did, because that would mean I have talent.  
  
Enjoy and review (but be kind)  
  
  
  
~ I wonder where Harry's been all day. Do I have a test tomorrow in defense class?. I hope I don't have potions homework. Think about it Ginny, its Professor Snape! What do you expect; "Have a lovely day class, and get a good nights res.." Yikes! Malfoy! Why is he always around? ~  
  
Ginny Weasley thought all of this while browsing through the Hogworts library in search for a herbology book, until she was quite rudely interrupted by the sight of Draco Malfoy and was forced to hide behind one of the many shelves. She really didn't mind him, because he never really bugged her all that much, but no reason to take chances, right? For all she knew, he really didn't know she even went to the same school as him. But she still was weary when around him, simply because of the way he treated her older brother Ron and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.  
  
~ What is he doing? He's just sitting there. Okay Ginny, just calm down, simply think for a moment and maybe you don't even need to go near him. Lets see, I need a Herbology book. Okay, where are the herbology books? Directly over where Malfoy is sitting. Why me? Am I cursed to go through my life with this sort of luck? Stupid Weasley name, it must stand for Worst luck or something like that. Well, maybe if I just go over and grab a few books and run, he won't even notice I was there. ~  
  
~ For Gods sake, can't I get a moment of peace alone in this fucking school? Seems like anymore I'll need to schedule time to mope in my own self-pity. Who IS that? Oh great, it's the Weasley girl. Time for another sly remark about rich, spoiled Malfoy. Perhaps if I just act like I'm not here, she won't say anything. Yea right Draco, get real. ~  
  
Draco had sat down only a minute or two before, hoping to get some one-on-one thinking time in. His hair was a mess, his robes wrinkly, and was slumped over with his hands covering his face, he knew he looked horrible, but he simply didn't care anymore. He only wanted someone he could talk with, but the chances of that happening where about zero. He also knew he could never actually have a heart felt conversation with anyone, and that was just another reason that brought him to where he was now.  
  
~ I wonder if Weasley would want to talk. Oh get real Draco! Even if she would, you wouldn't, because that would take guts, which you have none of. But she would be better than no one at all. What am I saying? She won't even look at me. ~  
  
~ Wow, he looks like a mess, but at least he isn't mocking me. Is he okay? Oh no! Don't do it Ginny! No, don't.~  
  
"Are you okay?" ~ Why did I do that! Stupid Ginny! Here it comes, Weasley downer time. ~  
  
~ Wow, she spoke. And slightly kind words at that. Should I say something back? Well, why not. ~  
  
"Well are you?" Ginny said with a bit more attitude.  
  
"No, not really, not that you care"  
  
"What does that mean? ~ Ginny! Stop it! A couple words, then stop. You're asking him to make fun of you. No, don't you dare, don't sit down. Fine, just ignore your inner conscious totally why don't you. ~  
  
"It means that my life sucks, but no one cares, or notices for that madder. And sorry for moping, but you caught me during mope time." ~ Now your just being stupid Draco, but what's new about that. ~  
  
"Well do you want to talk about it?" ~ Ginny, don't blame me for ruining your life, it wasn't my fault, you did this all on your own. ~  
  
Well, you can't blame a girl for trying. Please review, but kindly. Have a great day; afternoon, evening, night, depends where you are. If you want to read a funny talk show, read my story Bird Talk. And for some good Harry Potter stories go to my favorite stories section, I think I have good taste. 


End file.
